


[M4F] Don't Make A Scene

by margo_moon



Category: No Fandom, Script Offer - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: BabyGirl, Backstage, Dressing Room, F/M, Fingering, I'm A Big Fan, M4F, Oneshot, Pre-Filming, Watch Me Fuck You In The Mirror, blowjob, mdom, pent up, pornstar, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon
Summary: You're a adult actor, finally getting to work with someone who you've enjoyed the work of for quite some time. You come in and get onto filling out your paperwork, but it looks like she wants you to fill something else... pre-scene.So, what are you gonna do about it?





	[M4F] Don't Make A Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Ad-lib, improv, adaptation and general fun is *actively encouraged*!
> 
> Play with this script as much as you like, and make sure the finished product is natural and comfortable for *you*.
> 
> This script is all about fucking someone you've already fantasised about and getting rid of all your frustration so you can "act better" (great excuse, by the way).
> 
> I’m just the writer providing words relating to a fantasy that suits *me*, and you, the performer, get to adapt and edit as you see fit, and make it feel sexy for *you*. Play around with the wordings, sentences, whatever. You see one line and improv off that? Be my guest! 
> 
> I love sound effects and as such, I’ve included suggestions, but they are strictly that - merely suggestions. If sound effects are not available to you, that's A-OK! If you’re interested in using sound effects but don’t know where to get ‘em: here ya go!   
> https://freesound.org/ 
> 
> I want you to have all the fun when performing this. Let everything go. Let everything hang out. Every single voice will have a fan, so let it all out. I want your sounds and noises, and so do many others.
> 
> This script is strictly fictional, written by an adult, about adult characters, for an adult audience.

[to receptionist] Hey, yeah, I’m here for the shoot?

I hope I’m not late.

Okay, cool, thanks. Just in here?

Okay.

And the… actress I’m working with?

Oh, she’s doing her photoshoot?

No problem. Do I have some paperwork to fill out for you guys?

(possible sfx of papers rustling)

Okay, great, thanks!

(possible sfx of receptionist walking away)

Hmm… let’s see here…

(door opens)

Oh hey, um, I’m the one working with you today!

[laughs] Yep, that’s right, I’m the male talent, which must make you the female talent.

Yeah, yeah, I’m good, got a little lost on the way here, but I’m here now, with this [sarcastic] *delightful* stack of forms to fill out.

Right?! It’s such a *chore*... I mean, I’m sure this is an everyday menial task for you, I just don’t really get hired very often.

Why? Oh, just, y’know, men get hired less. That’s just how it is in the industry we’re in…

Sorry, just a second… let me just finish this one part…

Okay, just gotta write out my previous aliases… birthdate… social security… 

Okay, that’s that one done.

You look stunning, by the way. Makeup artist here’s a lot better than most.

No, no, I just mean that in so many other shoots, I’ve seen girls with a solid 2-inches of mismatched foundation just stuck on their face. But you… I can actually *see* your natural beauty.

Girl, don’t be modest! You’re… *literally* a porn star. You make a living knowing you’re hot.

Why, thank you. Sadly, my ruggedly handsome looks don’t give me my very own photoshoot. [laughs]

No, but for real, you looked great out there.

Hmm? Oh, well, *duh* I’m already hard. Gotta prepare, right?

Well, yes, I know we still have another little while before shooting… You’d be surprised how long I can keep this up, though. 

Usually before a shoot, I like to just quickly jerk off as prep for all that frustration. Just for a little relief pre-scene.

I guess you’re right… Something in this room *must* have gotten me hard in the first place. [laughs, sarcastic] Do you think it’s the paperwork? It *did* screw me a bit, I gotta say.

Oh yeah? You wanna get to know each other a little more intimately behind the cameras?

Hey, baby, I’m good with that, no problem...

[kisses]

Mm, beautiful… 

So are you *interested* in the scene today? I can’t even remember what it is… But do you want to remind me what the premise is?

Ah, yes, that’s a classic… Pizza Delivery Guy. Can’t believe that’s still in fashion.

Have you ever even *met* a hot pizza delivery guy in your life? [laughs] Me neither.

I guess our audience still holds out hope for a good looking one to appear.

Yeah baby, [be cringey here] where’s my tip? Uhhh… No, my tip for the delivery… or uh… The tip of my peepee… [big laugh]

You have a gorgeous laugh.

I think we can probably skip that cheesy setup today. We have one hour - let’s just act out the classic pornstars getting to know each other before a scene roleplay. Does that work for you, baby?

Mm, good.

[kisses]

God, you’re a really good kisser…

Let me just kiss that neck… [kiss]

Maybe even leave a little bitemark-- Oh, whoops, guess I probably shouldn’t. You have to stay spotless for the camera.

[kisses]

[whispers] Believe me, though, babygirl, if we were anywhere else… I’d have *no* problem ruining you. [chuckle]

But for right now… Take off that costume. I don’t want to end up ripping it. You just… God, you just look irresistible.

(stripping)

Mmm, *fuck*. I may have seen some of your work before, but God *damn*, there’s nothing like seeing those tits in real life.

[laughs] Yeah, I’m familiar with what you’ve done. I may have even… used some of it. Mmm.

Why on earth are you *blushing*? It’s not that I’m complaining… it’s real cute… But c’mon… You live every day of your life knowing people get off thinkin’ about you…

Hmm… it’s just different when it’s someone you’re *actually* excited about, huh?

[whispers] Well, then, baby, show me how excited you are.

Woah… fuck. Such a good little slut. You just instinctively got down on your knees for me… That’s *exactly* what I like to see. 

Go on, then. Unzip my pants. Good girl.

(unzipping)

Yeah, take it out. Mm. Stroke it just like that.

God, the way you lick your lips... the sheer desperation in your eyes...

You want me to give you my cock? Hmm?

Good. Open that whore mouth for me. Yessss. Suck on it. [moans]

Blow me better than you’ve blown any male talent before me.

Do it. Yes. Fuck. [more blowjob moaning improv]

I bet you can take it deeper than that, you dirty slut. I *know* you can. Think you can take me deeper without messing up all that pretty makeup?

Mm, good. Open your throat up for me, baby.

Oh, God, yes, that’s it. I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re not gagging… and yet I am.

After all, I do fit into… a certain category.

[groaning, 5-20 seconds]

Baby, I’m gonna cum in your mouth…

No? [chuckles] Oh? Does this little slut want it all over her tits? Hm?

Mm, *fuck*, you’re such a little slut… I love it.

But will you have time to clean up before we shoot?

Oh, God, fuck it, I’m too close… I’m gonna… I’m gonna…

[cumming improv]

…  
…  
…

Oh *fuck*, baby.

I’m glad you get paid for that mouth… That might’ve been the best blowjob I’ve had… And you know what they say… if you’re good at something, never do it for free.

Fucking hell. [still panting]

Okay, baby, I’ll be hard for you again *very* soon, so I’m gonna take the opportunity now to make sure that whore cunt is ready for me.

Aw, babygirl, you don’t need to whine… I know you’re used to taking cock all day every day, but I still want to finger that pussy.

I mean, take a look at my hands, honey. I know that women like a pair of strong, sexy hands… just take a *look* at these fingers.

Hoo, baby, you just licked your lips *again*… Don’t worry, you don’t have to wait any longer. I'm gonna take very good care of you.

Just bend over on that little vanity table… Yeah, just like that…

[you start fingering her]

Hmm, I don’t need to ask if you’re *ready*, you’ve been craving this…

God, isn’t it so good to have that cunt being taken care of, hmm?

By someone you *actually* desire?

Mm, let me just reach my other hand around to play with that swollen clit…

*God*, those *moans* baby… So much better than when you’re acting… 

Fuck, I'm already getting hard for you again. I've been seriously pent-up just in case an opportunity like this came along.

Okay, slut, I’m ready.

You want me to pound that desperate little pussy?

[whispers] Beg me for it.

Beg for some nice hard cock, just for you, baby.

God, you haven’t had to beg in a long time, huh? Such a spoiled little girl.

Go on, baby, just once more. Louder.

[you enter her; moaning and groaning throughout]

Fuuuuck. That feels so fucking good.

*God*, I’m glad I could get this out of my system… I don’t know how long I could’ve resisted you while we’re on camera…

When I can’t fuck you like you *need* to be fucked…

Really, spending two hours barely entering you, just to show off how big my cock is to the camera… That’s just uncomfortable for both of us.

Because I don’t want to hold myself back. And you need to be fucking filled.

[fucking her harder and faster]

Take a look into the vanity, baby. See how fucking hot we both are…  
After all, that’s what our job description entails… 

Watch yourself getting *fucked*...

God, this pussy is even better than I imagined…

Such a sexy little slut… All to myself…

To fuck her so good, while we get some time to ourselves…

God, damn, baby, those *screams*...

I’m getting close again, babygirl.

And by the way your body is shuddering, I know you’re almost there too.

Just watch yourself writhing in the mirror, rolling your eyes back.

I want to feel your cum all over my cock, baby.

God, I have no time to get you to beg again… We’re both too close.

Just cum with me, baby. Right now.

Let it take over you. Fuck.. fuck… fuck…

[cumming improv]

…  
…  
…

[kiss] Now *that* was a scene to remember, huh? [laugh]

Wow. That was just... amazing. You're pretty talented, I gotta say.

In front *and* behind of the camera.

Hey, I'm glad you had fun too!

We need to get you cleaned up… We don’t want the director to know…

I... *kinda* have a reputation of doing this kinda shit. That's why I don't get hired too often.

But believe me, whatever happens, that was worth it.

  
[door slams open]

Oh shit.

[to intruder (directors assistant)] [this is said while fading away] Oh, c'mon. I hardly *wasted* my talent. C'mon, man, I can still do the scene... 

**Fills**

[hopelease](https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/isrv26/m4f_dont_make_a_scene_mdom_pornstar_performer/?utm_medium=android_app&utm_source=share)


End file.
